The War Begins
by KariahNCeylanyx
Summary: Chance meetings suck, especially when it's with Seto Kaiba...but what's even worse than that? He's your commanding officer...Seto X Serenity


**Disclaimer: Kariah and Ceylanyx don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and the characters afflicted with it.**

**Meet the Captain**

The sounds of the helicopter's propellers were barely drowned out by the headphones that were required of her to wear. By the insistence of those above her, Lieutenant Wheeler was adorning a pair of the heavy things.

She concentrated on keeping the helicopter steady in the winds over the sea and soon saw the S.S. Alexandra down below her.

"This is Lieutenant Wheeler, requesting permission to land on the S.S. Alexandra," Wheeler said into the radio, as they got closer.

"Permission granted Lieutenant Wheeler. Wait for the signals," A voice commanded back at her. Wheeler grumbled a bit under her breath. She knew the landing protocol like the back of her hand, she was being trained to fly a helicopter, and landing properly was one of the first things she learned.

"Bring her down carefully Lieutenant," The pilot instructor told her as they hovered above the giant ship.

"Yes, Sir" Wheeler said, bringing the copter down on the landing pad on the aircraft carrier, S.S. Alexander. Once they were safely on the ship, Wheeler carefully turned off the helicopter off, and she and the instructor got out of the helicopter.

They were immediately greeted by the flight crew, who she knew would take care of the helicopter and prepare the instructor that accompanied her for departure.

"Lieutenant, go change and be ready for lunch in the mess hall," an officer instructed Wheeler. She smartly saluted and then formally marched off to her quarters. She saw many of her fellow officers whom she briefly chatted with before making it to her room.

With a weary sigh, Wheeler pulled the elastic band that held her hair in a tight bun causing her long auburn hair to fall below her shoulders to her mid back. She got out of the pilot uniform and adorned the white skirt and her shirt. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and plopped the white hat on her head. She looked in the mirror and looked at her reflection. Emerald eyes gazed back at her as she scrutinized her looks.

A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie and she left the mirror to answer the door. She was greeted by two officers, which caused her to tense and immediately stand to attention.

"Lieutenant Wheeler, Serenity, you have been summoned to the bridge. Immediately," One officer said as the other looked at her with sympathetic eyes. Serenity's eyes widened slightly but she said nothing. She curtly nodded and started to make her way to see the captain at the bridge.

I wonder why that one officer looked at me like that? Oh well, I don't have time to think about that right now, I need to concentrate on more important things; like why I was summoned to the bridge.

She navigated through hall after hall, reading the signs that directed her to the Captain's bridge. She wondered who the Captain was and if she had met him before. The chances of them meeting before were slim though since the Captain's life was on his ship and they only left when they came to port at the Navy base, and only then did they leave to see family and do other things.

She was getting nervous and she didn't understand why. She had dealt with plenty of men higher ranks than her and had never blinked an eye. Maybe it was the stories she heard about how ruthless this captain was. Now she realized what the sympathetic look was for. Uh oh, maybe the Captain was in a bad mood…she didn't even know his name! She felt at a loss as she walked through the doorway and onto the bridge.

A tall man probably a little younger than her with black hair and violet eyes met her. He smiled at her as she walked up, but quickly fell back on military procedure and stood at attention and saluted.

She saluted back, "At ease."

"Thank you Lieutenant," he smiled and for some odd reason, Serenity wasn't nervous anymore.

"I'm here to see the Captain," she stated simply.

"It's about time," a gruff voice scolded. Serenity jumped and turned swiftly on her heel, and came face to face with a God….or so she thought until she saw the strips and immediately stood at attention, her body stiff as a board and saluted.

"Lieutenant Wheeler, I assume," he said after releasing her from attention and giving her a once over.

"Yes, sir. You requested my presence," she said keeping eye contact with her superior. _He has pretty eyes_, she thought before realized what she had just thought, _crap!_

"So you are the person that is going to be telling the soldiers how to fight? I doubt someone like you could effectively plan an attack and have it go according to plan," he bit out. Why was he always sent these just out of school people that had no experience?

"If I wasn't experienced Captain, I wouldn't be here," Serenity spat out angrily, emerald eyes glaring at the captain. He stared at her slightly perturbed by her boldness. Not one of his crew ever had the nerve to stand up to him like that. This woman was an exception, or so it seemed.

The black haired soldier started to chuckle at the look on his brother's face. The Captain's eyes narrowed slightly as he glared at his younger brother.

"Mokuba, enlighten me, what are you laughing at?" he asked icily.

"Haha! The look on your face was so priceless Seto!" Mokuba gasped out in the middle of his laughing fit. Serenity was a little dumbfounded but otherwise said nothing as she learned the names of the two brothers.

'Mokuba and Seto, where have I heard those names before' Serenity mused to herself as she watched them exchange insults back and forth.

"Ask the Lieutenant's opinion then Seto!" Mokuba shouted. Serenity was abruptly brought out of her musings.

"She wasn't listening," Seto said harshly, turning to Serenity with his cold, calculating azure eyes. Serenity only glared back, even though she had missed what had transpired in the insult exchange between the two brothers.

Seto muttered something incoherently before shoving some papers into Serenity's arms.

"This is your assignment, get to work Lieutenant. And you," Seto said turning to Mokuba who grinned at his brother, "Get back to your post officer."

Mokuba grew serious and saluted before leaving the room, sensing that Seto was no longer in the mood for friendly banter.

Serenity looked around her, not sure where she was supposed to 'get to work' at.

"Uh, Captain, where am I supposed to work on these?" Serenity asked gingerly, still fairly annoyed.

"There is a little office just to the right of the Captain's dorm. That is where you will work, and it's Captain Kaiba," Seto said in annoyance. Serenity's eyes widened slightly at that information. She saluted smartly and left the room in a hurry.

'_Kaiba! Duh! I'm so stupid! My brother told me all about Kaiba and his company that supports the Navy. How could I have been so stupid?'_ Serenity thought furiously.

She walked down the hall to the 'captain's quarters' feel a strange familiarity, she shook it off, pretty much every ship looked the same. She got to the door next to where the plaque said 'Captain's Quarters' and opened the door.

She opened the door and wanted to scream, _he sent me to my freaking room!_ She walked into her room and, though she really wanted too slam it, she shut the door and sat down at the desk.

Her desk looked right out of a porthole and out to the sea. It was a beautiful view of the Kuwaiti coastline and it calmed her down a little. She took a few deep breathes before opening the folder and taking out the papers.

Kariah here, ok this is my first attempt at co-writing a fanfiction. Ceylanyx and I found each other when I read one of her stories and added her to msn and we planned this story. We would like to hear what you think of this story and whether or not we should bother continuing. Hit that review button! 


End file.
